Drabble Collection
by gorsh
Summary: This is just whatever I feel like writing at the time. Which tends to differ greatly... This will, most likely, include ZoLu LuNa Frobin ZoSan KidLu AceSmo AceLu.. See what I mean? Rated M for steaminess later.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Lazy Day

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: Zoro Luffy

**Words**: 199

Zoro stirred and opened his eyes for a moment, noting the form of his snoring rubber captain layed across his lap. The swordsman scooted back into the inner wall of the Thousand Sunny, finding comfort for his spine and lifted the willing Luffy up from under his arms with only a few mumbles. As he did, Zoro noticed how soft the tough captain's skin was which left him sitting idle for a while_. How could someone who fought as much as he did, have as many wounds as he did, and had the crazy lifestyle of his look so fragile? _The second mate set his captain on one of his thighs and eased his upper half gently onto his chest. Luffy let out a content sigh as he drifted back to some dream about either meat, adventure, or Zoro. The green-haired man smirked before letting his arms find a resting spot around the younger male's taut waist. The ever-present straw hat was starting to scratch at Zoro's face, but he didn't mind. Instead he craned his neck down to kiss the adorable scar under his lover's left eye, rested his forhead on his thin shoulder, and fell back asleep.

Yikes, I've just been dying to write something so badly that I didn't care if it was bad or not…


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Jealousy

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: ZoSan

**Othe**r: AU

Sanji flipped open his phone after hearing a few beeps making a simple tuen. Usually when he was in school, he always ignored incoming messages, but when he saw the name Zoro in the sender's blank, he decided to take a peek at it.

_Hey, sorry, but I have to stay after school again today. _

Usually when a message like this was given, he wouldn't have minded and wished Zoro a good time, but today was different because the two of them had made 'Special Plans' for that evening.

_What? Why?_

Sanji knitted his brows together wondering what could stop something like this. Usually Zoro was pretty eager when it came to sex. Had the blonde turned him off or something? This had better be a valid excuse because Sanji was pretty excited this time around.

_I just found out that Kendo was going to be an hour longer than expected. Sorry._

Sanji sighed, now knowing there was no way to convince him to come over anyways. He knew that even he couldn't compete with Zoro's love for kendo.

_Alright._

Sanji walked down a pretty empty hallway, making his way to the school gym. Zoro was only supposed to be in there for a few more minutes and Sanji wanted to pay him a visit.

As always, there was his green-haired boyfriend in his all-black kendo uniform. A layer of sweat layed on his face, neck, and what parts of his chest you got to see. The edges of Sanji's smoke flavored mouth tugged upwards… for all but about two seconds.

There _he_ was, President of the Kendo club, as well as the object of all Sanji's jealousy; Mihawk. Also all in black and covered in sweat. A bit paler than the one Sanji was just looking at and barely slimmer with black hair and somewhat of a royal air about him.

For two entire hours, Zoro looked only at him. He studied his every movement and tried his best to mimick them. For two entire hours, Sanji was wiped completely from his thoughts and _this_ guy replaced him. Mihawk was a respectable, and straight, man, but Sanji hated him.

Sure there were other guys in kendo, but Sanji payed neither of them any mind. Sanji stood brooding in the back of the gym. He didn't like the two of them being so close, or Zoro laughing every two seconds as though he was having the time of his life. And he definitely didn't like where either of their eyes were going… Why is it that whenever he and Zoro got together, they ended up getting into an argument, but this guy could, just as easily, make him smile?

He despised the stranger and only wanted to get out of there, dragging along his disappointing boyfriend. Just when he thought he couldn't have resisted the urge to do so for another minute, he heard some goodbyes. As he looked up again, the group was dispersing.

"Oh, you're here." An advancing green-haired idiot called non-challantly to him.

This was a normal greeting, but just the fact that Zoro hadn't noticed him walking in, or how he greeted him in such a bored tone hurt.

"Duh." Sanji muttered sarcastically as Zoro walked past him.

Sanji drove the two of them back to his house in silence, which Zoro hadn't noticed or didn't see as awkward. Sanji, however, did. He guessed their plans were ruined and there was no point in even bringing it up. '_Maybe next time… This idiot still probably has his mind on that dumbass kendo instructor. Who cares about it anyways? He's the one missing out..'_

The evening had carried on as usual, and despite the ruined plan, Zoro still was going to stay over. Sanji didn't protest, that is, until later that night.

After settling down on a couch, the pair began to watch some program neither particularly cared for. When Zoro turned Sanji's face to kiss him, he figured it was out of boredom and obliged. When he ran a calloused hand up his shirt and over his chest, Sanji thought it was only for kissing's sake. However, when he felt his zipper being undone and a hand finding its way to his crotch, he did not submit. A slightly-heeled, polished show collided with the back of this idiot's marimo head.

"Wha—Sanji! What the hell?!" An angry and gruff voiced yelled from beside him, making Sanji flinch.

"What do you mean by that?? It's your damn fault anyways. No way I want to have sex with you now!" Images of Mihawk crawled into Sanji's head and that was all he needed to blow up the situation.

"What.. What the hell!" Zoro repeated dumbly as a wave of guilt rushed over him, wondering what he had done wrong. This was Sanji's idea in the first place, why was he so defensive about it now?

"Just.." Sanji tried to think of a vague way to explain why he was so pissed off, but could think of nothing. "Nevermind. Nevermind." He lifted a slender hand to his crown and massaged his temples with two long fingers as he scooted to the opposite side of the couch.

"Nah." Zoro calmed his voice, trying to sound more empathetic than confused or mad. "C'mon. Out with it." He followed the blond and placed a comforting hand on his knee.

No way was Sanji gonna say the real reason. He'd thought this for almost the entire school year now and knew he would never hear the end of it had his secret been revealed. '_Shit. I need a lie. A lie.'_

"Uh, well" Sanji tooked down to the white carpet. "I was just thinking too much. Ha. It's really nothing important."

"Oh. I see." Zoro stated simply and sanji let out a breath. The broader man leaned to his left to give his boyfriend a lingering kiss on the jaw. "If you really think I believe that for a second, you're a bigger idiot than I thought." Zoro whispered.

'_Shit.'_

"It's the truth." Sanji was no good at lying. As soon as the words left his mouth, Zoro scoffed.

"I'll say it again; out with it." Zoro grinned even though were glaring. Sanji didn't see the point in keeping this up for much longer.

"Hey, what's your relationship with Mihawk...? Exactly?" A light tint of pink dusted Sanji's cheeks where the extra blood rushed, despite his best attempts of supressing it.

"Wha- … Mihawk?" Zoro's eyes widened for a rare moment, then smiled as he thought for a while.

The stupid grin on his dumbass face only stoked Sanji's anger he blurted out a "Well??"

"What do you mean? Were not in a relationship!" Zoro yelled and caused a moment of awkward silence. Sanji sighed.

"That… Isn't what I meant.." Sanji scratched his scalp in frusteration.

"What?"

"Uh, I mean… how do you think of him? Mihawk." Sanji held out his hands, palms-up and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, uh, I don't know. He's pretty cool; yeah. Why do you as—Wait." Zoro suddenly laughed a bit, coming to a realization. "This isn't over him is it? It is, isn't it?"

Another hit to Zoro's head stopped his laughing abruptly, and he returned it with a fist to the blonde's chin. This caused more yelling.

"Why the hell do you stare at him all damn day like some girl with a crush then?!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?? Why are you yelling like you're jealous or something?"

"Fuck this!" But just as Sanji came to his feet, a hard tug on the wrist pulled him back beside the bigger male. His face was red, and whether it was out of embarassment or rage, Zoro would never know. But he tok a fist of lightly coloured hair, pulled it up so that the pair's faces were level. Zro silenced him with a fierce, angry kiss that lasted a while. Zoro didn't get it really, but he wanted to destroy any thoughts Sanji might have that he cared for anyone else.

"I have no idea what the hell you're thinking… but if you are, there's no reason to be jealous of 'im. Uh…" Zoro squinted in a strange attempt at consolation. Sanji smirked while the man beside him racked his brain for comforting words.

Finally, the blonde laughed heartily, being unable to keep a straight face while looking at Zoro's.

"What the hell? Here I am tr-"before a nother argument could start, Sanji clamped a hand over Zoro's frowning mouth.

"Nevermind. You don't really have to say anymore. It's my fault. Nevermind." A smile on his outh, he lifted a thin leg over Zoro's waist and shifted to straddle his lap.

"Now, about those plans…" The smile spread to both of their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Distraction

**Pairing: **SmoAce

**Rating: **M

"Captain!"

"Captain! It's Fire Fist!"

"Captain Smoker!"

"Sir!"

Smoker sighed, running a big hand through his short, light hair, feeling the short tufts between his bony fingers. He was here again, and Smoker knew just what he wanted.

The door to his office offened suddenly, then slammed shut, a few loud gumps followed. Smoker figured they must have been two of his subordinates hitting the wall in failed pursuit.

"Captain…" a few breaths escaped from the male's mouth before he turned around. Is orange hat had fallen off his head and stayed around his neck by the strap underneath it. A few beads of sweat ran down his forhead and toned chest. Fire Fist Ace. He pressed his palms to the closed door behind him and pushed his waist out tantalizingly. He tilted his head back and looked down to Smoker. "Wha's up?" he grinned crookidly, eyes half-closed, and out of breath.

"I don't have time for this." Smoker shunned him, howeer enticing he seemed, and kept his eyes down on his paperwork.

"Come on…" Ace breathed out and walked towards his, slipping his hands in to his pack pockets. Smoker chewed down on his cigars, screaming in his head to keep looking down.

"Captain.." Ace groaned in his ear, taking the time to nibble on the corona of it. Red began to draw to Smoker's nose as he made a harsher glare.

"Get the hell off, Pirate." Smoker spit out, conveying the exact opposite of his true thoughts. Ace, being quite practiced in this area, knew what it was the old man really wanted and he was more than happy to give it to him. Ace tilted Smoker's chin up from behind him and bent over the chair he sat in to rake his teeth over the skin of his throat.

"Ace.." Smoker was just about to shove him off, or strangle him for that matter, when the boy's damned mouth had hit a certain spot of his, making his breath hitch. "Damnit." He cursed at himself and looking behind him. Ace frowned.

"Am I gonna have to convince you to givein every time I come over?" God damn, Ace looked pretty horny. He was red to his ears, breathing heavily, and Smoker knew the reason Ace's pants were tenting in the middle. After noticing, he swore to keep his eyes above the other's waist. Smoker said nothing.

Ace huffed impatiently and walked around the chair, barely swaying his hips. When he got there, Smoker questioned his actions. Ace sat down in his lap. Smoker raised his voice. That was when Ace began to move his hips against Smoker's lower waist, grinding into him. He took a deep heavy breath.

Ace loved this feeling more than anything, being so wanted. He felt sexy and confident and couldn't get enough. Smoker, on the other hand, wanted to make Ace scream under him, a fight before submission, and lots of begging.

Smoker groaned friction and pressure building in his crotch. He prayed Ace couldn't feel the erection he already had…

"Ah. C'mon Smoker. Please.." Ace moaned shamelessly. He turned around to face him, running his hands across Smoker's rippling muscles and kissed him hard on the mouth. "Captain.." Ace started to work his waist up and down again.

Smoker's breathing quickened and he let out hot puffs of smoke over Ace's collar. "Stand Pirate." Ace followed his order with little hesitation. Smoker followed him, unbuttoning his pants hurredly and pushed the darker male in front of him. Ace took an initiative and had kicked off his boots and stepped out of his shorts in less than thirty seconds. Smoker shrugged off his big jacket and plucked both cigars from his mouth, extinguishing them. Both stood in front of eachother, proudly erect and ready for what was about to ensue.

"You know what I want you to do." Smoker let out, a little eager.

"Hm? What is it that you want me to do, Captain?" Ace smiled cockily. Smoker sure as hell didn't want to say something like that at all.. _I want you to get your mouth around my…_When Smoker didn't answer, Ace gave in and was too impatient to tease him. He simply dropped to his knees and took Smoker's thick cock in hand. "Try not to make too much noise." He grinned before wrapped his warm lips around its twitching head.

"Shut up.." Smoker groaned softly, letting gruff breaths in and out. Ace was starting to ddrive him crazy as he bobbed his head back and forth, his pace quickening slowly. Showing no weakness, he clamped a hand tighly across his mouth and held the back of Ace's head with his other hand.

Feeling the hot wet inside of Ace's mouth, his ever-moving tongue, and the back of his throat was amazing. And after only a few minute, with a muffled deep cry, Smoker came for the first time that night. He didn't see if Ace had spit it out or swallowed it, and didn't really care that much.

Still hard, he lifted Ace up gently b the arms. "C'mon. Are you ready for it?" He pushed Ace around, holding onto his waist.

"Been ready wince this damn morning." Ace looked over his shoulder, eyes full of lust. He curved his spind, pushing his ass out. "Hurry the hell up.."

"Alright. Alright." With that, Smoker bent Ace over the front of his chair. He gripped one of his cute round ass cheeks and pulled it away from its partner. He leaned over to kiss his freckled back and directed himself with a free hand into Ace.

Smoker had always felt he need be gentle with most other people, but he loved being able to just pound the hell out of Ace. And Ace loved to be pounded. He supported himself with the arms of the chair as Smoker picked up his pace quickly, forcing out moans and shudders from Ace.

"A-ahn, ..c'mon Smoker. Do it.. harder." He pushed his ass back, swallowing Smoker's cock more and more.

"Captain!" A worried female's voice called from behind the door. "I have something important to tell you!"

The pair's faces turned to those of panic as Ace pulled out of Smoker, put his shorts on, and pulled on his boots as well faster than Smoker had ever seen. He also pulled up his pants in a hurry, hearing the door knob turning. A very quick peck on the lips was the entire goodbye Smoker got before Ace had jumped out his window.

He made a mental note to kill the annoying Tashigi later…


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Taking Our Time

**Rating: **T.. Maybe.

**Pairing: **SaNa

Nami was lovely with clothes on, but trust me… she was possibly more lovely without. It was days like this I thought I must be blessed by whatever God ruled this earth, for surely I didn't deserve this sight. But I definately wasn't going to say anything. It started just about half an hour ago. Nami asked if I had wanted to take a shower with her, as if I would refuse. I figured it must have been a dream and maybe my imagination was beginning to get too good at imitating her voice in my head, but when she asked again I obliged without another word.

Turns out, she, thankfully, wasn't just teasing me. I knew it would be hard to deal with the sight of my lovely goddess for so long, but I must endure for her sake if not mine. I composed myself. However my composure was short lived as she began to undress, letting her already revealing clothes fall to the tiled floor of the bathroom. One by one her bindings were tossed away and she stood fully revealed so that I may gaze upon the marvelous vision just a few feet before me. I had been too stunned and had to be reminded that I also needed to be naked in order to shower, followed by a little giggle.

"Right. Of course." And that was all the incentive I needed before I was tugging off my belt, kicking off my shoes, and pulling off my own clothes to join her. It was a shame that humans were required to wear clothing in the first place, I quickly learned that this was a much more enjoyable way of viewing women. Then I remembered there were also men on this earth. With a shudder, I dispelled the thought.

She lifted her leg to climb into the porcelain white tub we had as she bent forward to turn the knobs so that water might begin to fall from the shower head lingering just above the tub faucet. I averted my eyes, thinking this might end up being harder than I thought. We didn't have a shower curtain; praise the lord, so of course I saw every move she made. She asked if I would join her, hooking the air with a forefinger as she spoke as to lure me beside her. I followed as if in a trance to step, less gracefully, into the tub and stand aside her. She was closest to the water, which was still cold, causing her skin to break out in goose bumps. I took initiative to rub the skin of her shoulders and upper arms until her skin became warm and smooth once more as the water heated up and formed clouds of steam. She thanked me with a smile, melting my heart in an instant the way only she knows how.

I was just thinking about how awesome this was going to be when I heard a childish voice yelling out. "Woah-ho-ho!" I turned sharply only the see the captain, Luffy, peeking his little head into the opening of the door I must not have heard. He opened his mouth to say something when he was tugged quickly out of sight, most likely from that shit swordsman. I doubted anyone else would have cared that he had seen a woman, or a man naked. The door shut and we were alone once again. Nami didn't seem embarrassed, though she's never been a shy girl, and she simply took a few short shuffles backwards, letting her head soak under the water coming from the shower. I quickly forgot about being jealous that the more undeserving captain got a sight at what was mine as Nami pulled on my hand, guiding my body as well under the water so that I might also get my hair wet.

Our conversations ended up being very casual as she sat down, allowing me to wash her soft, short hair and massage her scalp. These hands of mine proved to be useful in more than just the kitchen and I received a few comments on 'how good I made her head feel' or 'how I should think of taking this up professionally'. I thanked her every compliment graciously and returned a few, repeating at 'how smooth her complexion was' and that ' she might think of modeling as long as we're changing jobs'. The flirtatious air was going to kill me, but in a good sort of way. I thought to myself, we should take our times with things like this more often.


End file.
